White Hot
by MegannRosemary
Summary: Jane's hand on her shoulder set her on fire...Post 3x06. Rizzles.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles.

* * *

White Hot

-by MegannRosemary

* * *

Jane's hand on her arm, the thumb rubbing circles through the soft fabric of her top - they set her nerve endings on fire. Her skin burned and tingled, radiating from the spot where Jane touched her and making her entire body painfully aware of how close the other woman sat to her.

Good god was she on fire.

It burned white hot, drying her tears instantly.

She felt an invisible tug towards Jane, towards another hit of that fire.

The intensity of it made her ache with pleasure, with yearning.

The pain was so good and so addicting. Without the tears obscuring her eyes, she feared that Jane would be able to see all the forbidden thoughts, right there. She wanted her best friend in ways that she shouldn't, that they couldn't possibly...and at a time like this especially.

No, at a time like this, humans needed comfort and Jane was here doing just that. But Maura didn't want this calm and rational comfort; she wanted something more primal, ruled by irrational thought.

Maura dropped her eyes half shut and then opened them to make a crack about the kidney.

Jane helped her out, "The nerve."

She grinned at her friend, _her friend_.

Jane continued, making cracks about the organ, the cake, the girl texting and listening to music, until Maura had tears streaming down her face. Jane was getting creative with the voices and the snappy comebacks that were over the top and mean but Maura couldn't help but laugh.

"Jane, stop, please. I can't stop laughing." She hiccupped, "It's just so mean, my half sister is sick...But it's so funny." Her face turned to stone, "I'm a horrible person."

Jane's hand returned to her shoulder, and that wonderful burning, aching, pleasure filled her once again. "No, you're not. You're defending yourself, having a little fun. They hurt you and you don't deserve that either."

"Thank you Jane, but we should stop now."

"Sure." But Jane didn't move her hand away from Maura's arm; she stayed drawing the sensitive circles, round and round.

Maura struggled to make sense of it, but intelligent thoughts escaped her. She remembered what Jane had said, that she wasn't really her type. But it didn't compute with this, this maddening touching and the look in Jane's eyes at that moment.

She rested her head on the back of the couch, temporarily dislodging Jane's hand.

It landed on her knee and it inched up her thigh.

Or so it felt, maybe it was just wishful thinking.

So, she watched Jane watching her, Jane's eyes communicating calm comfort and a tissue at the ready in her other hand should Maura need it.

She didn't, not when she was staring it those rich, dark chocolate, eyes.

* * *

Maura woke up with her head pillowed on something soft.

It was soft and warm and it had a heartbeat, right beneath her ear.

It was also playing with her hair.

"Jane?"

"Yeah."

"I fell asleep?"

"Yes, good job Maura for figuring that out, you did indeed fall asleep." Jane spoke the sarcastic words softly, tenderly.

"You stayed?"

"Course I did, you passed out on me."

Maura could see that it was the truth, at least in part. She was comfortably lying beside Jane, not awkwardly sprawled across her friend; Jane had evidently made sure of that.

"Sorry." Or at least she should be, but she wasn't.

"It's ok, it gave me time to think."

Maura lifted her head, looking into Jane's eyes. She was startled by what she saw there, an unguarded look into Jane's soul, her heart. "What were you thinking?" Maura whispered.

Jane's eyes were deep, dark pools, "That while you may not _really be_ my type, you really _are_ my type."

Maura managed to follow, but barely, "And that's why you would give me your kidney?

"One of the reasons," Jane admitted.

"What's another reason?" She wanted something concrete – she was a scientist and she needed facts, not subtext.

"You're my best friend." Jane stated matter of fact, "And this..."

Jane leaned down, a hand guiding Maura's to a more accessible angle, squeezed her eyes shut and kissed Maura's full lips.

Just like that Maura was on fire again.

They didn't move, didn't breathe, for a few seconds.

She moved a hand to Jane's chest to steady herself and to pull Jane closer. Fisting her hand in the material, they moved together, mouths and bodies.

A fact, not subtext.

Maura kissed Jane's cheek, eyes twinkling as she asked. "That's a very good reason, but is it not the same as the first reason."

"Do you have to be right all the time? I was trying to make a point." Jane rolled her eyes, but still her voice was husky and gentle.

"You made it very clear." Maura kissed her again, slipping her tongue between the other woman's lips and communicating the primal comfort she'd desired earlier.

"Oh. Good." Jane managed, lips swollen.

Maura sensed that Jane was waiting for something, waiting for her to say something more. "It's would also be one of the reasons why I would give _you_ my kidney."

"Really?"

"Really. And for the record, you are my type."

"You said..."

"That was then, this is now." Now I want you and you want me, so we will be each other's _type_.

But then Maura didn't really have a type, she had a person.

That person was Jane.

"Oh, okay."

Again Jane waited, a wide smile lighting up her face, but this time Maura didn't fill the silence with talking.

* * *

**A/N: I really loved last night's episode – funny and sad and so much (****un)****necessary touching and eye-sex going on : ) **_**So Married.**_

**P.S. I got tumblr - same name there: MegannRosemary. **


End file.
